


Meine Liebling

by Thotful_writing



Category: Atomic Blonde, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Smut, Spanking, Spit Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You challenge Merkel to punish you, and he delivers.





	Meine Liebling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my German is not great, I tried. Please let me know what you think.

“Go home now. I won’t tell you again, Liebling.” Merkel’s eyes were stern, you decided it was best to just go before he got really angry.

You didn’t say another word, you turned on your heel and left promptly, not looking back. Merkel began speaking in German, you could only grasp a few words here and there, something about ‘guns’ and ‘cash’, ‘a lot of cash’. You had only been with him for a few months, but you were starting to pick up on a few phrases, though you begged him to teach you German, he refused, stating there are some things you don’t need to hear, so you took it upon yourself to look up some of the phrases he used. He was usually so kind and gentle with you, unless you acted out, which earned you a creative and lengthy punishment from him, but today he seemed worried and preoccupied. He kept his eyes on you most of the day, watching you, as though you would disappear in front of him. 

You finally made it up to your apartment, you never formally asked Merkel if you could move in, it just happened over time, he seemed to have a go-with-the-flow attitude. In the time you had been together he became more protective over you, making sure you knew not to be out by yourself at night, letting him know where you were at all times, recently this behavior had picked up some, to the point where he didn’t want you to be alone for more than a few hours. 

You had asked him what was going on, but he replied in the manner he always does, “Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” Giving you a smile that could literally melt you where you stood. You plopped yourself down on the bed, stretching out, deciding to read a book while you wait for Merkel to return. It had been an hour or so when you heard the door open, you were laying on your stomach on the bed, reading a book when Merkel entered the room.

“What are you reading, Liebling?” 

“Nothing. Just a book.” You refused to turn and look at him.

“Are you going to welcome me home with a kiss?” 

“No.” You were no longer reading the book, though you pretended to, turning pages like you had read the words on them.

“Is that so? Maybe I should just take what I want then.” Merkel grabbed your ankles, pulling your body down the bed, the book dropping from your hands.

He didn’t hesitate in grabbing the waist band of your pants and panties and pulling them down your body, leaving you open and exposed to him. Merkel shrugged off his heavy coat and dropped it to the floor with your clothes, climbing up on the bed between your legs. He leaned down close to your ear, one hand snaking around to lightly grip your throat.

“Are you going to give me a kiss now, Liebling? Or do I need to remind you who you belong to?” His voice was low, his accent thick as the words rang through your ears.

You took a deep breath, “Remind me.” 

As soon as the words left your lips his grip tightened around your throat. You could feel his cock pressed against your ass, only growing harder at your defiance. You awaited your punishment, but Merkel quickly pulled away from you and left the bed. Before you could turn to see where he went, he had returned to you, standing next to the bed, placing one knee on the bed beside you, leaning down to your face.

“Öffne deinen Mund.” 

This was one of the phrases you had picked up, mostly through context, you opened your mouth slightly, with one hand he grabbed your face, squeezing your cheeks forcing your mouth open more. He held up your panties with his other hand, he brought them up to his face and inhaled deeply before spitting into them and shoving them in your mouth. You tried to feign shock, but there was no point, he knew you too well. He stood and walked around the bed, now behind you. You wanted so badly to look, to see what he was going to do, but you kept your gaze forward. Merkel grabbed your legs, spreading them further apart.

“Such a dirty fucking girl, you’re absolutely soaked already, but not enough.” And with that he bent down between your legs and spit into your center, then immediately shoved two fingers inside you, you arched you back and tried to gasp but your panties muffled any attempts. He reached up and grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your head back towards him, his fingers pumping into you impossibly deep. 

“I’m going to make sure you never forget who you belong to, Liebling.” Suddenly he released your hair and removed his fingers from you, standing up behind you.

Before you had a moment to consider his words you felt the belt land hard against your ass, your breath hitched in your throat. You wanted to close your legs but before you could he shoved two fingers inside you again, moving them within you so slowly, his thumb moving down to rub over your clit. The pain you had felt from the belt was soon mixed with pleasure. You were already so close, but he abruptly removed his fingers, he dangled the belt above your ass, letting it gently graze over your skin, your heart pounded in your chest, anticipating the next hit. Just when you started to let your guard down is when the next one came, the sound of the belt hitting your ass resounded throughout the apartment. This time you whined loud enough for him to hear.  
“Schwerer? If you say so, Liebling.”

Without giving you a second to figure out what he said, another smack landed across your ass, this time hitting your pussy as well, you lurched forward, crying out. Your face was now a similar shade of red to your ass, tears sprung to your eyes. You heard him drop the belt to the floor and the bed dip in between your legs, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hardened cock out and shoved it into your aching center. His fingers dug into your hips, hard enough he was sure to leave bruises. He pulled almost completely out of you and then thrust back into you hard, he held this agonizingly slow pace, pushing you closer to your orgasm. Your moans and whimpers were still muffled by the panties in your mouth, you wanted him to go faster, to let you come, but you knew he wasn’t done with you yet. Merkel grabbed your hair again, pulling it, making you arch your back.

“Do you know who you belong to?” You tried to speak, but couldn’t, you nodded your head the best you could.

“Nein, Ich glaube nicht.” He let go of your hair then pulled completely out of you.

Merkel grabbed your hips and pulled them up, propping you up on your hands and knees, your ass still stung from the belt. He leaned in close to your center, producing a string of saliva and letting it drip down into your slick folds. He immediately shoved his face between your legs and licked up the mixture of his spit and your own juices. He lapped at your center while you were on your hands and knees, his tongue swirling over your clit, bringing you so close, small whines and moan pushed through the fabric in your mouth. He continued his torture on you, bringing you close to coming, then sitting back and waiting for you to come back down. He did this a few times before grabbing your legs and pulling them, making you fall flat on the bed, then flipping you over to face him. At this point the panties in your mouth were drenched in your own drool, Merkel reached up and pulled them from your mouth, tossing them aside. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, M. Only you.” You panted.

“That’s right, Liebling.” He wiped some of your drool off your chin, smiling down at you.

He knelt between your legs, he trailed his tongue up from your center, dragging it across your skin up your stomach to your chest, placing a kiss on each of your nipples. He cupped your face, staring into your eyes briefly before pressing his lips to yours, kissing you deeply, your tongues swirling together in your mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed his cock between your legs, into your center, filling you completely. This time his thrusts were just as slow and languid, but it was different, not a punishment anymore, more affectionate. You tried to moan, but his mouth was still attached to yours, he moved back from the kiss, his lips still touching yours, but you were able to moan softly into his mouth. You felt your orgasm building again, so close.

“Meine Liebling…” He whispered against your lips.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper. He continued pushing into you, coaxing your release from you. Your walls clenched around him, restricting his movements, pleasure washing over you as you rode out your orgasm, Merkel following closely behind with his own. You both relaxed in each other’s embrace for a moment before he eased out of you and laid next to you, both of you trying to catch your breath. You looked over at him, he seemed lost in thought already.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Liebling.” He stroked your cheek softly, giving you a weak smile.


End file.
